Un día después de la eternidad
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: ExS - Las gotas de lluvia seguían inundando las aceras mientras, dentro de la casa de los Kinomoto, ella seguía llorando sin contemplación. Regalo especial para mi xD. ¡REVIEWS!


_**Summary: **__[ExS] - Las gotas de lluvia seguían inundando las aceras mientras, dentro de la casa de los Kinomoto, ella seguía llorando sin contemplación. Regalo especial para mi xD. ¡REVIEWS!_

**Un día después de la eternidad.**

**By:** _Soledad de los Ángeles._

Tras las fronterizas ventanas que me mantiene protegida del frió y de la lluvia siento como mis lagrimas recorren libremente mis mejillas. La noche esta fresca y tempestuosa como si hiciera honor al desastroso rumor de mi alma desolada.

La oscuridad cubre mi cuerpo echado sin elegancia sobre la enorme cama… ¿Cómo es que termine así? No se quien soy, de donde vengo o a donde voy si no está él.

Suena tétrico y cursi, lo se, pero mis pensamientos y todo mi mundo gira a su alrededor como si fuera mi propio sol, sin el no puedo vivir porque no tengo su brillo, su calor…

¿Qué nos paso? La vida me cambio desde nuestra despedida que para mi han sido siglos de sufrimiento, de dolor, de tristeza y de lagrimas que han caído a su insípido destino de ser absorbidas por la funda de mi almohada.

-. Sakura…

La voz masculina detrás de la puerta llamo la atención de la hermosa chica acostada. Levanto su rostro levemente para luego tirar de nuevo su cara contra las almohadas sin ningún cuidado. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y brillantes por la inundación salada.

-. Voy a entrar contestes o no – advirtió.

-. Yue, no quiero hablar con nadie por le momento – respondió gangosa, en un vano intento de alejar de ahí a su fiel guardián.

Sabía que ese joven de cabellos plateados obedecería sus órdenes pero que estaría ahí para cuando ella se diera cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Sakura, por su parte, a cada minuto que pasaba sentía como pequeñas dagas filosas se clavaban en su desconsolado corazón.

Las gotas de lluvia seguían inundando las aceras mientras, dentro de la casa de los Kinomoto, ella seguía llorando sin contemplación.

-. ¿En donde estarás...? – pregunto al viento.

El silencio era sepulcral dentro de la habitación sumida en las penumbras. Ya nada era igual para ella.

Cuando el sol brillaba ella era un témpano de hielo, cuando las flores hacían su hermoso acto de aparición, ella era un témpano de hielo, cuando las hojas de los árboles caían al suelo, ella era un témpano de hielo…y hasta que por fin el hielo caía fuera de su casa…ella se sentía comprendida, pero seguía siendo un témpano de hielo.

¿Qué había pasado con la dulce y tierna Sakura a la que todos amaban y estaba acostumbrado a ver sonreír contagiosamente?, ¿Qué había pasado con aquella optimista Card Captor?

Tomoyo se había mudado a China con su madre, Sonomi por asuntos de negocios a penas unos días después de la marcha de Shaoran Li. Eso le dolió, pero a los dos meses apareció ante su puerta aquel enigmático mago ingles que se convirtió en su apoyo, en su fuerza…en su mejor amigo.

Los años fueron pasando y la costumbre se apodero al verse todos los días saciándolos de felicidad.

_**Flash Back…**_

_-. Es un lindo día, ¿No lo crees, pequeña Sakura? – pregunto mientras un día de otoño caminaban por las desoladas calles de Tomoeda en horas de la tarde._

_Ella observo a su entorno y coincidió mentalmente en lo dicho por el inglés. Las hojas amarillas, naranjas y cafés caían al suelo y el sol se escondía tras las montañas._

_A sus 18 años los dos habían cambiado considerablemente. Observo a su acompañante y muy interiormente se dijo que los años le habían sentado muy bien. Sus facciones ya no eran las de un niño, sino las de un hombre, su piel pálida si seguía siendo la misma que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello negro azulado y sus misteriosos ojos del color del más preciso zafiro. Siempre la había superado en altura, pero ahora le llevaba casi una cabeza de más y sonrió._

_El la observo curioso._

_-. Tienes razón…es un hermoso día, Eriol – confeso, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro._

_El la quedo viendo y vio sus progresos de desarrollo hormonal (xD) su cabello ahora caía en cascada por su espalda hasta centímetros antes de llegar a la pequeña cintura, su rostro se mostraba falsamente maduro, pues aquella chica seguía siendo la mas despistada e inocente de todo el planeta, cosa que confirmaban sus expresivamente alegres ojos verdes y la bonita sonrisa en sus labios._

_Unas irremediables ganas de besarla se le vinieron encima…no podía…_

_-. "No debo" – se reprocho mentalmente._

_-. ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto al ver que el detenía sus pasos y la observaba con detenimiento provocando un rubor intenso en sus mejillas eternamente carmines._

_-. No es nada._

_-. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Eriol? – pregunto retomando el camino seguida de él._

_El la dejo de observar sintiéndose el ser más despreciable del mundo. Ni toda la magia que poseía podía zafarlo de esa horrorosa situación._

_Avanzo un poco y tomo entre su mano la de ella que lo vio sin entender._

_-. La curiosidad mato al gato, mi pequeña flor de cerezo – le dijo, mientras entraban a un café elegante y que hacia ver la naturaleza por todos sus enormes ventanales._

_Aun con su mano entre la de el, la guió a una mesa apartada. Sin muchas preguntas hicieron su pedido y ella lo vio inquisidoramente, como si tratara de comprender, inútilmente, lo que pasaba por la mente de ese misterioso chico._

_-. Tenemos que hablar… - fue lo único que el dijo. Lo único que basto para borrar la bonita sonrisa y verlo seriamente._

_-. Esas palabras me asustan… - admitió, recordando que fueron las mismas palabras de Tomoyo la última vez que se vieron._

_-. Pero antes…_

_El mesero les deseo buen provecho y les dejo su pedido humeante en la mesa._

_-. Pero antes quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase…_

_-. Todo estará bien – termino por el sujetando sus manos con las de el._

_El asintió en señal de aprobación pero su semblante sombrío no cambió._

_-. Mi madre me ha hecho una importante llamada – dijo – mi pare esta enfermo de muerte y tengo que viajar a Inglaterra mañana mismo a aprender a manejar las empresas…_

_Sakura se quedo hecha piedra, en sus ojos se acumularon las lagrimas y su cabeza empezó a moverse de un lado a otro queriendo indicarse que aquello era una broma… ¡una vil broma!_

_-. ¡Pero Eriol…! – espeto desesperada y en un susurro casi inaudible que hizo que Eriol cerrara los ojos con dolor en sus palabras._

_-. Déjame terminar… - ella lo vio atenta y esperanzada – tu…_

_Y el silencio se hizo presente._

_-. Tu…me gustas, Sakura…_

_Y con esas palabras termino la conversación. Ella se levanto de su silla como pudo y salio corriendo del lugar llorando como una reencarnación de Maria Magdalena._

_El llanto era desgarrador y en pocas horas de llorar ininterrumpidamente, se quedo dormida._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

_Vio a su alrededor buscándola. No estaba…ella no estaba para despedirlo._

_Había mandado un mensaje a su celular la hora exacta en la que salía el avión rumbo a Londres. Ella no iría a despedirlo._

_El segundo llamado para abordar se escucha en las bocinas y desesperanzado camino con su abrigo en el brazo._

_-. ¡Eriol! – escucho a sus espaldas. _

_Volteo y la vio corriendo hacia el. Una vez frente a frente se tiro a sus brazos fuertemente, como si no quisiera que el se fuera._

_-. ¿Así termina todo? – pregunto una vez separados._

_-. Me temo que así termina todo… mi flor de cerezo – esas palabras le dolieron profundamente mientras escuchaba el tercer y ultimo llamado – mis sentimientos hacia ti son demasiado fuertes…y no creo que sean correspondidos – concluyó cuando ella bajo la cabeza, apenada._

_-. Lo siento…de verdad lo siento mucho._

_-. Yo también lo siento… solo…_

_Y sintieron sus labios unirse, combinándose a la perfección. Fue un simple roce…fue una electrificarte despedida, pues el salio casi corriendo, perdiéndose de su vista…perdiéndose de su vida._

…_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-. Soy una estúpida.

Y aunque esas palabras no formaban parte de su vocabulario ella así se sentía.

Durante esos cinco años de separación, había intentado hacer su vida, superarlo…pero nadie comprendía. El vacío que Eriol Hiiragizawa había dejado en su corazón era demasiado abismal para ser llenado por alguien más.

Nadie podía quererla como el.

Nadie podía soportarla como el.

Nadie podía entenderla como el.

¡Por Dios!, ¿Cuánta falta podía llegar a hacerle ese hombre? Y le dolía…todavía le dolía.

Al darse cuenta de que ella no vivía sin el, se sumergió en las quejumbrosas aguas turbulentas del ayer, tratando de sobrevivir a manotadas de ahogado cada día. Si bien su vida era normal, al llegar a casa todo se derrumbaba.

Al hablar su voz se quebraba y las dagas se seguían introduciendo en su corazón recordando su adiós.

Le hacían falta sus palabras, su compañía…le hacia falta el.

¿Por qué sufría tanto?

Simple:

Porque lo amaba más que a su vida. Estaría dispuestaza dar su vida por poder haberle dicho en aquel café que ella correspondía sus sentimientos… quizás, solo quizás…las cosas serian distintas.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, sus guardianes seguían afuera y el silencio seguía reinando a compañía con la oscuridad.

Y durmió…durmió como hacia ya cinco años que no dormía…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer. La oscuridad se hizo luz esa mañana con el sol naciendo en el horizonte. Ese ser que desprende luz y calor para mantener vivos a los seres y las cosas se colaba por la ventana y traspasaba las cortinas iluminando su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco tratando de acostumbrarse ala intromisión de la brillante luz.

Aun no se desperezaba cuando la sombra de un hombre se hizo presente frente a la ventana.

-. Yue… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto fregando sus ojos.

-. No soy Yue… mi pequeña flor de cerezo.

Esa voz la llevo nuevamente al pasado.

El llanto, las sonrisas, las bromas, las peleas…todo.

Con movimientos bruscos se levanto y abrazo con poca sutileza a aquel hombre de mirada cariñosa dirigida a ella…solo a ella.

-. Oh por Dios… ¿Qué haces aquí, Eriol? – pregunto entrecortadamente.

Feliz.

-. También me alegro se verte – dijo sarcástico y con la sonrisa mas radiante a cada segundo.

Y lo que ninguno se espero sucedió. La castaña se irguió un poco y rozo sus labios con calidez y paciencia. Regreso a su posición pero Eriol no desconecto el roce.

Aquel contacto se intensificó y se convirtió en un beso. Ese que tanto había sido soñado.

Sin pasar a más estuvieron así un par de minutos, sumidos en el romance y en el silencio.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Eriol? – pregunto suavemente, como en un susurro intentando que ningún ruido la hiciera despertar de aquel sueño.

-. No es un sueño…y vine por ti – confeso con su estuviera comentando el clima.

Sakura ladeo su cabeza y se sentó en la cama, palmeando a su lado para que el también lo hiciera. Y así lo hizo.

-. Recibí una llamada de Yukito…de Yue – explico recordando la fría vos del guardián de la luna – y me dijo como habías estado.

-. Oh… - fue lo único que supo "decir" con un deje de decepción.

Seguramente el ya había dejado de quererla y solo venia para consolar a su amiga de la infancia y la adolescencia.

-. No era necesario que hicieras tanto por mi – dijo levantándose.

-. Me preocupe mucho…Sakura…yo…

-. ¿Si?

-. ¿Tu… - dudo un poco y ella pensó que era gracioso ver a la reencarnación del Mago Clow dudando de sus palabras – tu…no sientes nada por mi?

Ella lo miro consternada.

-. He pasado un año entero llorando, lamentándome… - lo miro seriamente – por no haberte dicho nada, Eriol – confeso con dulzura.

Tras un tiempo de silencio en el que solo se dedicaron a observarse, el se decidió a romper esquemas.

-. ¿Qué hubieras dicho en aquel entonces, Sakura? – pregunto.

Ella se extraño. Por lo general el la llamaba cariñosamente "Mi pequeña flor de cerezo" o "Mi pequeña Sakura"

-. Yo…

El la miro con curiosidad.

-. Te amo – confeso.

Cerro sus ojos y volteo su rostro para no ver su reacción. Estaba casi segura que ahora la de los sentimientos no correspondidos era ella.

Tan segura estaba que sintió como sus rodillas casi la traicionan al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura proporcionándole la calidez que había necesitado, esa calidez que solo el podía proporcionarle.

-. Me pequeña Sakura – susurro a su oído.

Ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando plenamente de ese íntimo momento, suspirando.

-. Mi pequeña y amada flor de cerezo – siguió susurrándole – yo también te amo.

Con suavidad hizo que ella quedara atrapada entre sus brazos ahora cara a cara.

Kinomoto pudo notar que el aun tenia su ropa de viaje y sonrió para sus adentros.

-. ¿Cuándo llegaste? – quiso saber.

-. Hace algunos minutos – respondió sonriendo, riendo al saber que la inocencia de sakura kinomoto, la mujer que amaba, seguía intacta.

¿Cómo lo sabia? Pues…al preguntar que cuando había llegado había interrumpido un romántico beso…

-. ¿Por qué sonríes?

Y como respuesta la beso. Un beso calido, cariñoso, tranquilo y decisivo.

-. Eriol… - prenuncio al sentir que la intensidad estaba aumentando y el calor se estaba elevando demasiado rápido… ¿tan caliente era el sol de la mañana?

El se separo de ella aun con la imborrable sonrisa en su rostro.

-. ¿Cómo están tus…padres? – pregunto incomoda.

-. Bastante bien…mi padre sobrevivió al cáncer y por eso estoy aquí – dijo.

-. No comprendo…

-. Vine a pedirte algo.

Ella lo vio dudosa. Esa misteriosa sonrisa la conocía muy bien.

-. ¿Qué será? – cuestiono con inconsciente coquetería y hizo sonreír mas a Eriol.

El se acerco nuevamente y tomo su mano derecha en la cual deposito un bonito anillo hecho de oro blanco, un zafiro y diamantes pequeños a su alrededor.

-. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo y ser la madre de mis hijos?

¿El silencio era tan común ya que ni lo sintió? Estaba sorprendida, si, porque eso jamás se lo espero. Tomo el anillo y lo deslizo por su dedo anular en la mano izquierda.

-. Solo si me ayudas a contactar a Tomoyo Daidouji para que diseñe mi vestido de novia… - respondió abrazándolo.

Y es que ellos dos se amaron, se aman y se amaran para toda la eternidad…

-. ¿Hasta después de la muerte? – pregunto travieso.

-. Incluso estaremos juntos hasta después de la muerte… - respondió besándolo. Ese beso que sellaría el inicio de muchos besos más, de mucha más felicidad y de muchas mas cosas que conllevan un matrimonio unido por el amor entre dos personas que juraron amarse hasta _un día después de la eternidad_.

_**FIN.**_

_¡Hola! Mis queridísimos lectores…hace tanto tiempo que no me aparecía por aquí… ¡wow! Y regreso con semejante fic con semejante pareja…jejeje._

_Primero que nada, gracias por haber leído hasta el final. Se que a muchos no les gusta la pareja y, seamos sinceros, la inspiración no formo parte de este fic._

_Lo cierto es que quería hacer un fic antes de que me quiten el Internet y en honor a que me gradúo el 23 de este mes._

_¡Si señores!, yo, Gabriela, he llegado a culminar la secundaria y me preparo para la carrera de arquitectura. ¡FELICITENME! Me ha costado mucho xD y ¿Saben que?, ¡¡¡Sus reviews me haría muy feliz!! Más de lo que ya soy._

_Aunque no lo crean, escribir estos fics ha sido bastante decisivo para mi vida, pues me he desahogado en ellos y he creado, aunque no lo crean, mi propio arte, pues estos pequeños escritos han sido de mi absoluta autoría. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me han mandado reviews, este fic va dedicado a… ¡TODO EL MUNDO!_

_Con un abrazo de oso y un beso de gatito me despido._

_Con cariño:_

_Soledad de los Ángeles._

_PD: ¿Han visto a un gatito dar un beso? O.o_


End file.
